mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Tomasino
Henrickio "Henry" Tomasino was a Soldier in the Marina Family, and later in the Falcone Family. He helped Vito Corleone and Joe Clemenza immerse into New York's criminal underworld. Info Henry was the son of a Sicilian dock worker, along with his four brothers. He was sent to America in 1967 because of his father's fear that his son would either be drafted into the army or imprisoned. In New York, Henry came under the protection of Raul Marina, an old family friend from Colombia. Meeting Vito and Joe Vito is introduced to Henry by Joe in "Enemy of the State", where Henry asks Vito to steal some gas stamps from the Office of the Price Administration. Vito does so successfully, but Henry finds out that they expire the next day. He then tells Vito to sell the gas stamps to gas stations before midnight. He is next seen in "Murphy's Law", and on orders of Lucas Hernandez, Henry asks Joe and Vito to rob a jewellery store owned by some lazy shopkeeper who owes money to Don Marina. The robbery doesn't go quite according to plan, as Brian O'Neil and his Irish gang also try to rob the store. After an intense shootout with the Irish gang and the local law enforcement, Vito and Joe escape with the jewels. In "The Buzzsaw", Henry is given a contract by Lucas to kill Sissy Fat. Henry asks Vito and Joe to act as backup, and tells Vito to go to Harry's Shop to pick up a GL-400-i. The hit goes successfully, until Henry gets shot in the leg by Fat. Sissy is then gunned down by Vito and Joe. The two men take Henry to Pablo Picasso for medical assistance. After Vito goes to jail, feeling guilty and wanting to repay Joe, he warns him that Lucas has put him on his hitlist. Henry's Return Henry isn't seen again until "Room Service", where he and other Marina soldiers are taking a beaten up satanist out of Cody's Hotel. However, Vito and Joe avoid his attention and successfully assassinate Marina Brothers and their top men, including the Underboss Javier Sanchez. Henry then meets up with Vito and asks him to vouch for him and help him get into the Falcone mafia. Henry is asked to kill Leone Galante to earn his place in the family. However, one thing happens: Vito escapes with Lion, Leone escapes but Henry is welcomed into the Falcone family anyway. Henry convinces Joe and Vito to enter the drug trade with him, and they borrow money from Bruno Levine, a New York gambler and loan shark with mafia connections. In order to do so, they buy several kilos of heroin from the Red Dragon Triads. However, some FBI members ambush the trio but they escape and get back into drug trade. Death On September 24th, 1976, Vito and Joe approach Lincoln Park, as they were supposed to meet Henry. In the distance, they see a man on the ground screaming, and a group of Triads butchering him with meat cleavers. Upon closer inspection, it is revealed to be Tomasino. Xi Fong's soldiers had stolen the money and planned on using it to pay off a loan they had recently attained. Fong had dealt heroin to Henry, Vito, and Joe earlier in the year, though Fong hadn't double crossed Vito or Joe. Although Vito and Joe kill all of Henry's attackers, Henry dies of massive blood loss and upon seeing Fong, who had ordered and overseen Henry's murder, Vito and Joe tail Fong to the Red Dragon Restaurant. After killing all of Fong's men, Vito and Joe confront Fong in his office and at gunpoint ask where is the money and why he ordered Henry's death. Fong attempts to justify Henry's murder by mentioning that his contact at the FBI branch of narcotics told him that Henry was an informant but refuses to say where the money is as he would be dead anyway. Joe then shoots Fong in the head, killing him and avenging his role in Henry's death. When they drive to Joe's apartment, Joe doesn't seem to believe Henry was a rat and says he doesn't even want to hear about it. The Triads murdered Henry because their inside connection in the FBI branch of narcotics told them that he had been working for the government, which has in fact been true. Also, Leone Galante later seems to confirm to Vito that Henry was indeed a rat. It is heavily implied that Henry was working with the feds, though it is possible to be a lie made up by the Triads as a way to justify his death. In "Per Aspera Ad Astra", Lion again states: "He was working for the FBI's. He was a fawking rat! That's why Mr. Chu's people did what they did." It could still be a lie, considering Lion might have been swayed by the triads. In the ending it again turns out that Henry was actually working for the feds and his death was not in vain. Trivia *He may be a distant relative of Leonardo da Vinci as Vinci's cousin's name is Tomasino. Therefore Tomasino was quite a common Italian surname during the 1960's and 1970's. So it is highly unlikely that they are related. *It is implied through two trailers that Henry was originally a Wise Guy in the Marina Family, however that is later proven false and Henry is a soldato. *Ironically, he goes to church every Sunday, suggesting that he is a devout Catholic. (This is also why he recognises the Bible quote Bruno uses at the mission 12). *Henry is one of the characters on the Mafia II cover along with Vito, Joe and Eddie Scarpa. *Henry is considered to be a source of bad luck whenever he assigns Vito and Joe to do a job for him. For example in "Enemy of the State", he assigned Vito to steal gas stamps from the O.P.A. which resulted in Vito getting arrested and being sent to prison. Another time is when Henry sent Vito and Joe to rob the jewellery store and they got into the altercation with the Irish gang who happened to be robbing the place on the same night. In addition, the hit on Sissy Fat, which got them and Henry himself nearly killed in the process, and years later the drug dealing business, which resulted in Carlo Falcone taking nearly all the earnings from the drug dealings, with not enough money to pay Bruno's loan back and eventually, Henry's own death at the hands of the Triads as well as Vito and Joe finding themselves in a huge mess at the end. *He seems to be valued highly by Raul Marina, as Marina is known for being very evil to his men, although Henry seems to have been treated differently... actually Henry is treated even worse, lol. *Based on his movements in Chapter 12, it is possible that he carries two guns with him. Gallery Henry_on_phone.jpg|Henry on phone, chattin' with Lucas. Henry_killed_art.jpg|Tomasino's dead drawn. Tomasino_with_drink.png|Henry in black n' white with drink. Henry_meets_with_Joe_and_Vito.jpg|Henry's first encounter with Vito and Joe. Henry_knife.png|Henry inspecting a knife with krak. Category:Marinas Category:Falcones Category:Traitors Category:Italians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Soldiers Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mafia Category:Mobsters Category:FBI Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Informant Category:Good Looking Albatross